Five Nights In Enchantia Castle Parody feat Miss Nettle
by Isiah02
Summary: Parody of Five Nights In Enchantia Castle. Real story will be explained ether in chapter two or when I post the real story out.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new fanfic. Once again,I'm lucky as hell to be posting a story on a school day.**

**Tom: Maybe because we're at the library.**

**Isiah: Right. Read chapter two of Roland and Miranda: Can't Hold Back Anymore if you wanna know why. But anyway, this story will be a little parody we put up,the real story will be up soon.**

**Tom: But until then,we have this parody for you guys.**

* * *

><p>Miss. Nettle somehow got in Enchantia Castle while everyone was sleeping. She was going Sofia's amulet(But you homies already know what she was going for.)<p>

"Yes," Miss. Nettle cheered herself. "I'm inside. I knew that machine haunting thing was a fake." Just then,she got a call from Cedric. " Look, I hate to bring it to you like this," he started." But this is not fake. Okay? Next to King Roland's guards,these motherlovers. Will. Kill you. So if you see one,freaking run. All I have to say to you my friend is good luck."

"Well,"Miss Nettle started." If it was that bad,then the least you could've done was give me a sword or a gun or something." She soon began her search for Sofia's room. While she was searching,she saw a dead guard against a wall.

"OH MY GOD," Miss. Nettle shouted scared. " This guy's dead! These guy's didn't even hear any noise when this guard died? How the hell do these idiotic royals sleep peacefully?" She then picked up a vase." I betcha when I throw this on the floor,those fools might wake up. I know I'm gonna jeprdize my plan,but this will be a quick second. She then threw the vase on the floor,only to hear a guard racing to where the sound was heard. But there was no sound of Miss. Nettle.

As soon as the guard saw the broken vase,Miss. Nettle decided to give it up and go back to the mission." How does just one guard hear that sound-" She was cut off when she saw a ghost kill the guard.

"OH HELL NO," Miss. Nettle screamed scared once again." What the hell was that?! There's a ghost in the castle and these royals aren't hearing a damn thing? How the hell are they still alive anyway?!"

Just when she continued her walk,she heard a few evil laughs echoing through the halls."Ha ha ha ha ha ha- Dumb ass. Ha ha ha ha ha.," the echos cheered.

" What the hell? Did they really just call me a dumb-" She was once again cut off when a mascot machine jumped at screamed." OH MY GOD,YOU LOOK REALLY SCARY," she screamed." Look. Are you hungry? I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwitch with strawberry jelly in my hand." She then threw the sandwitch in the mascot's mouth." Wow," Miss. Nettle said relieved." That's all it took. I knew you were a nice creature. You just missed understood."

Just then,she was once again jumped by another creature. Taking off the mask revealing...Proxy Miranda.

" What the hell are you doing here? This is not the alternate universe," Miss. Nettle said confused.

" I know," Miranda said back. " I just wanted to get back at you for calling me a Halloween creepazoid back in Stand Up Comedian."

"Wait a minute,Miranda," Miss. Nettle tried to stop her but at no avail." I never meant to call you-" She was once again cut off when Miranda started punching her face until she was knocked out cold.

**Isiah and Tom: Dang!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Hope you guys enjoyed the parody. The real story will be explained when it comes out or I'll post it as an author's note.<strong>

**Tom: Until then,our good reading friends. Please review nicely. No flames. Can't Hold Back Anymore will be continued real soon. Maybe tomorrow or so. Anyway. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. AN

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Five Nights In Echantia Castle. As I said,the real story will be explained in the parody version of this.**

**Tom: Yep. We're gonna explain it.**

**Isiah: You homies know Gwen from that Sofia the First episode Gizmo Gwen,right? Well the story will be based off of it a little bit. She creates mascots to sing for parties and stuff like that. It's all daytime when night falls...****.horror in the castle begins. The mascots search for people inside the castle to kill.**

**And that's all we're giving out.**

**Tom:Wow. Sounds scary.**

**Isiah: Yeah. And weird. But it wouldn't be the first weird thing that I've been through.**

**Tom: Oh,for real?**

**Isiah: Yeah. Last night,I had one of the most emotional dreams of my life.**

**Tom: Oh. What was it about?**

**Isiah: Y'all homies know that Sofia the First Christmas episode Holiday in Enchantia,right? Well, I dreamt that I saw the episode. And when I woke up,I almost broke down on my bed crying. Almost, I swear.**

**Tom: Wow. That must've been...- WAIT A MINUTE! Holiday in Enchantia's a Christmas episode.**

**Isiah: Yeah.**

**Tom: So...how did it almost make you cry?**

**Isiah: The episode was repeated in my dream and it got emotional after watching it a few times.**

**Tom: Well it's a good thing you didn't cry.**

**Isiah: Right. Even though I was close to it. But anyway,that's that. I might start the real story off with an author's note because we're still working on it right now.**

**Tom: So until then,readers. Please review nicely. No flames. Can't Hold Back Anymore will be continued probably today. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
